With the rapid development of vehicle industries and electronics industries, and the increasing number of luxury vehicles, a digital video recording (DVR) camera and a rear-view surveillance camera have been widely used in vehicles to assist in investigating an incident, as well as to prevent an occurrence of accidents and robbery cases.
Generally, the DVR camera and the rear-view surveillance camera are mounted to the exterior of the vehicle. If rain starts to fall or if a large difference in temperature between the interior and the exterior of the camera occurs, camera lenses can become fogged due to moisture or humidity. It is impossible for the conventional DVR camera and the rear-view surveillance camera to normally capture images when fog occurs on the camera lenses due to a temperature difference caused by a change in the weather, or between different temperatures.
In order to address the above-mentioned issues, technology for installing heating elements in vehicle cameras has recently been developed. For example, technology for removing moisture by the heat generated when a current flows in the heating elements connected to a vehicle battery has been disclosed in Korean Patent Registration No. 10-0862247.
The heating elements of the conventional vehicle camera have been designed to heat to a high temperature of about 200° C. using nichrome wires, such that such high heat unavoidably modifies peripheral materials located in the vicinity of the heating elements.